The present invention is related to a fan assembly, and especially to a fan assembly disposed in a curved part of the guiding tube.
As the size of an electronic devices are getting smaller and smaller, the heat-generating amount in a unit area of the electronic device is increased seriously. Therefore, how to increase the heat-dissipating efficiency is a very important task.
The heat generated from an electronic device is usually dissipated by using a fan assembly. There are many kinds of fan assemblies. Some includes a fan disposed on a high-powered electronic device, such as the central processing unit (CPU) for carrying the heat by gas current, and some includes a fan disposed on the computer case for increasing the heat convection in the case. Among them, a specific kind of fan assembly, call xe2x80x9ctube-conducting fan assemblyxe2x80x9d, which composed of a fan disposed on a guiding tube for guiding the gas current generated from the fan on the electronic device directly is getting more and more attention because the heat-dissipating efficiency of the fan assembly is high.
FIG. 1 schematically shows the conventional rear-hang tube-conducting fan assembly and FIG. 2 is its sectional diagram. The rear-hang tube-conducting fan assembly includes a fan 12 lodged in the inner wall 111 of a guiding tube 11. The fan 12 is composed of a stator 123 in the center with a plurality of blades 122 around the stator 123. When the blades 122 of the fan 12 are rotating, gas current can be sucking in or blowing out of the guiding tube 11 to improve the heat-dissipating efficiency on a heat-generating device.
FIG. 3 schematically shows the conventional front-hang tube-conducting fan assembly and FIG. 4 is its sectional diagram. The front-hang tube-conducting fan assembly includes a fan 12 directly locked on the outer edge 21 of a guiding tube 11. The fan 12 is composed of a stator 123 in the center with a plurality of blades 122 around the stator 123. When the blades 122 of the fan 12 are rotating, gas current can be sucking in or blowing out of the guiding tube 11 to improve the heat-dissipating efficiency on a heat-generating device.
FIG. 5 schematically shows the situation when a tube-conducting fan assembly is dissipating heat from a heat-generating device. The fan 12 has to be disposed very close to the heat-generating device 32 and the radiator plate 33 in order to provide a strong gas current on the radiator plate 33 of the heat-generating device 32. However, since the stator 123 is disposed in the center of the fan 12, when the blades 122 of the fan 12 are rotating, the gas current can not be blown on the entire surface of the radiator plate 33, especially the center part 31 of the radiator plate 33, because the gas current is blocked by the stator 123.
In conclusion, the conventional tube-conducting fan assembly has some drawbacks as follows:
1. The heat-dissipating efficiency in the center part of the radiator plate of the heat-generating device is poor.
2. The length of the guiding tube is long. The long tube will decrease the heat-dissipating efficiency.
It is therefore attempted by the present applicant to deal with the above situation encountered with the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel tube-conducting fan assembly which assembles the fan and the guiding tube together with a special structure and this structure can provide a better heat-dissipating efficiency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel tube-conducting fan assembly which improves the heat-dissipating efficiency in the center part of the radiator plate of the heat-generating device.
The fan assembly of the present invention includes a guiding tube and a fan. The guiding tube has a curved part in the middle of the guiding tube and two straight parts in both ends of the guiding tube. One end of the guiding tube is used to be an outlet and the other is used to be an inlet. The fan is inclinedly assembled in the curved part of the guiding tube for drawing in a gas current from the inlet and blowing the gas current out of the outlet on a heat-generating device through the curved and the straight parts of the guiding tube. Therefore, as the gas current is blown through the curved and the straight parts of the guiding tube, the gas current blown on the heat-generating device is evened so as to improve the heat-dissipating efficiency.
According to the present invention, the shapes of the guiding tube, the inlet and the outlet are tetragonal. Preferably, the fan is an axial-flow fan, and the heat-generating device is a central processing unit (CPU).
The present invention may best be understood through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which:
FIG. 1 schematically shows the conventional rear-hang tube-conducting fan assembly;
FIG. 2 is a sectional diagram of the conventional rear-hang tube-conducting fan assembly shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 schematically shows the conventional front-hang tube-conducting fan assembly;
FIG. 4 is a sectional diagram of the conventional front-hang tube-conducting fan assembly shown in FIG. 3;
FIG. 5 schematically shows the situation when a tube-conducting fan assembly is dissipating heat from a heat-generating device;
FIG. 6 schematically shows the tube-conducting fan assembly of the present invention; and
FIG. 7 is a sectional diagram of the tube-conducting fan assembly of the present invention shown in FIG. 6.